


Letters Home

by Kelly_Holly_5



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelly_Holly_5/pseuds/Kelly_Holly_5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first time writing anything. Let me know what you think!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Letters Home

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing anything. Let me know what you think!

Three Weeks  
It had been three weeks since Harry had heard from his oldest son and daughter. He hated the way he had ended things but they had done wrong. He had been disgusted to hear what they had been doing in his house. For years. How had he never noticed. No one knew where Lily and James were. They had fled the country hours after Harry had let them know how wrong their relationship was. Still, looking at his little girl crying as he yelled at her and told her those things he said. Ginny refused to talk about it and Albus had tried hard to play peacemaker. But Harry did want to listen to him. He came down this morning to see a letter sitting on the windowsill, but no owl in sight. He picked up the letter and instantly recognized James’s hand writing.

Dad,  
I’ve been debating whether or not to send this letter for a week and Lily would probably kill me if she knew I was writing this. She’s really hurt, Dad. How could you say those things about her? You may not approve of our relationship but she’s still your daughter. Anyways, I’m sure you noticed we’ve both cleaned out our accounts. Sorry about that but we needed the money to move. We’re settled in now and even found a nice little house. I wish we could show you but I don’t think I should give you our address just yet. Lily’s already found a job but I’m not surprised, she’s the best bloody potioneer I’ve ever known. I haven’t found a job just yet. I trained for years to work with you and there is a similar Auror department here but I don’t want to train again. And working there might make it easier to find us. Well I don’t know what else to tell you now other than we both still love you. Lily doesn’t want to show it but she does. We hope one day can you can forgive us. I’ll write again when we have more news.  
Love you,  
James

Harry was stunned after reading. Was he happy about reading they were safe? Sure, that was a normal reaction for a father. Right?

 

Six Months  
Merlin it had been a long day. One of the field teams had brought in a couple of Death Eater sympathizers. Left Harry too much paperwork and had him working overtime. All he wanted to do was get home and get to sleep. He got home to see Ginny at the table with a plate of dinner on the table. He smiled gratefully at her but she didn’t return it. “You’ve got a letter.” She said softly and nodded to the envelope that had been opened already. Again he recognized James’s handwriting. 

Hey Mum and Dad,  
I’ve some big news for you and Mum. Lily and I are married now, well our aliases are. I don’t think I’ve ever seen her so happy. It was a small ceremony in a courthouse but it was perfect. I wish so much that you two could’ve been there. I wanted to take her on a honeymoon but we’re both too busy. We’re really happy, guys. I wish you too could be happy for us too but we understand why you aren’t. Maybe you guys can come down for a late reception. Haha that was joke… Anyways I’ve got to go. My wife is waiting for me.  
Love you two,  
James

Harry’s eyes were wide when he finished reading the letter and he set it down. “Where did we go wrong, Harry?” Ginny asked softly.  
“I don’t know, Gin. But they’re happy at least.” That was good… right?

 

One Year  
Today had been a great for Harry. Lunch at the Burrow had been a nice family gathering. His niece Rose was getting married to one of the Scamander twins and the women had been gushing over the wedding plans. Of course, only Ginny, Albus, and himself knew that Lily and James had gotten married six months ago. After they first left everyone had asked for news about his kids but eventually everyone stopped asking. Although none of them knew the actual reason they had left. After lunch he had a little work to take care of so he went up to his office. On his desk there was a letter.

Hey Mum and Dad,  
I’ve got some amazing news. I’m going to be a father! I know what you guys are thinking but don’t worry about that baby. Lily found this old potion that pure blood families used to use. She says it’ll keep the baby from any deficiency. I trust her but we’re both being very cautious. The owl that brought this letter should still be there. If you having anything you want to say to us, I’d love to hear from you… We’re so happy Mum and Dad. And I really want you two to be a part of our new lives. And meet your grandchild. Please. Just anything you want to say.  
Love you guys,  
James

For the first time in years, Harry felt tears in his eyes. He was going to a grandfather but it was weird. How could the baby be okay? It was next to impossible. He grabbed a scrap of spare parchment and a quill. Staring down at it, he thought about what to write. Several times he would crumple up the blank paper and a few minutes later he would grab another only to repeat the process. Eventually he realized it was late into the night. And the owl was gone.

 

One Year and Eight Months 

The baby had been on the back of Harry’s mind since he found out. Ginny cried when he told her and every time he tried to bring it with her she would refuse to talk about it. He knew the baby would be born any day now and he would be getting a letter from James with an update. At least he hoped he would get an update from James. He wasn’t disappointed when he came down the stairs that Saturday morning to a letter sitting on the table. Even though Ginny had gotten up first she had not opened the letter. Harry sat down with a sigh and opened up the envelope. 

Mum and Dad,  
Our son was born a few days ago. He’s beautiful and perfect in every way. His name is Thomas Harry. We’ve changed our last names unfortunately, so he isn’t a Potter. I’ve sent a picture of him and Lily after he was born. I hope you two can forgive us and love our son as much as we do. I’ve never felt this much love for anyone. I brought Lily home today. She and Thomas are asleep right now and she still doesn’t know I’m writing you two. But there’s no way I couldn’t share the good news with you. I love you guys and I miss all of you so much. I hope one day we can come home to see everyone.  
Love,  
James, Lily, and Thomas

Harry’s hand was shaking as he picked up the picture. Lily was lying in a hospital bed. She looked exhausted but she was smiling at the small blue bundle in her arms. When she realized James was taking a picture she grinned at the camera and tilted the baby down to show the camera his face. Tears filled Harry’s eyes. This baby, his grandson, was beautiful. A perfect combination of Lily and James, he had their eyes and James’s dark hair but Lily’s pale skin. “Ginny,” he whispered, holding out the picture. “Our grandson.” He said softly. He watched Ginny holding the picture and noticed the writing on the back. An address….

 

One Year Eight Months and Two Days

In their little home in Sweden, James smiled at the sight before him. His beautiful wife holding their beautiful son. Lily looked up and saw him staring. Chuckling, she asked what he was looking at. “The most beautiful thing in the world.” He said softly and leaned in to kiss her forehead. He pulled away and brushed her hair back as the doorbell rang. “I’ve got a surprise for you, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been toying around with a second chapter written from Lily's POV where this first chapter ends... Let me know if that's something you would want!


End file.
